


Si les étoiles...

by malurette



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, mars & venus
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: allez je refonds mon recueil Sailor Moon en plusieurs plus petits ;1ère vignette : Vénus et Mars, Si la mythologie s'y met2ème : Des Principes (majuscules).3ème : Amour ou mission.4ème : Un vœu...5ème : Les contraires qui s'attirent.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei





	1. Vénus et Mars...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme un couple marié ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Vénus et Mars (n’étaient pas mariés ; juste amants)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjō Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Tsukino Usagi, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako/HIno Rei  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Bon les filles, vous avez fini de vous disputer comme un vieux couple marié ? »  
>  sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Bon les filles, vous avez fini de vous disputer comme un vieux couple marié, oui ? lança Usagi, mi agacée mi amusée par les prises de bec interminables de Rei et Minako.  
C’était censé être une plaisanterie. Ses amies ne la goûtèrent pas.

Rei pâlit, Minako rougit, et toutes deux, au lieu de protester haut, clair et net, s’embrouillèrent dans des dénégations des plus suspectes.  
Mako aggrava les choses en déclarant trouver cela adorable et être tellement heureuse pour elles, et relança leurs protestations désespérées.


	2. Principes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei a des principes, Minako aussi... juste pas les mêmes et il faut les concilier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Principes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Couple :** Aino Minako x Hino Rei  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post series ; pas de spoil pour autant mais c’est mieux en ayant lu la dernière saison  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Rei a des Principes. (Oui, avec une majuscule d’emphase). Des règles de vie nécessaires de son propre avis, des principes stricts, ennuyeux et contraignants et limite inutiles, d’après Minako. Ça inclut : pas de galipettes la veille d’une séance zazen ou d’un exorcisme, et en fait, le moins possible de galipettes de manière générale parce qu’on ne sait jamais quand les ennemis vont attaquer et qu’il faut rester toujours en forme et vigilantes face à eux.  
En tant que Sailor Venus, chef des guerrières affectées à la protection de la future Reine Sérénité, Minako devrait se montrer un peu plus responsable et respecter ces conseils avisés. En tant que Sailor Venus, amoureuse exaltée, elle a une ligne de conduite de plus : se consacrer à sa moitié. Et Aino Minako, dix-sept ans, lycéenne, vous dira que c’est bien beau d’avoir des principes, mais que mamzelle Hino Rei, là, a un balai dans le derrière qu’il faudrait décoincer. Et bon sang, puisque la paix est revenue, plus rien ne l’empêche de s’y appliquer avec une dévotion enthousiaste !


	3. Amour ou mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comme Minako l'a dit à Rei une fois, il fallait qu'elle choisisse entre amour et mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Amour ou mission  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Aino Minako (Sailor Venus) – vague possibilité de Minako/Rei si vous voulez le voir ainsi  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Il avait compris que jamais, jamais [Hiruma] ne serait capable de dire _Je t'aime_."  
> d'après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Note :** thème traité en double exemplaire : même début, même perso, développements différents, même fin (2/2)  
>  **Continuité :** tome 16  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Jamais elle ne serait capable de dire « Je t'aime », ces mots lui font trop peur. Ils enchaînent ceux qui les prononcent et ceux qui les reçoivent.

Minako se connaît : tous ceux dont elle s'entiche, si seulement ils pouvaient l'aimer elle voudrait se les attacher exclusivement. Et si sa charge de Sailor Senshi venait à la forcer à choisir entre amour et mission, elle ferait passer la mission avant l'amour – et elle sait qu'elle et son partenaire en auraient tous deux le cœur déchiré.

Quelle ironie : placée sous le signe de l'Amour, elle n'y aura jamais droit elle-même.


	4. Un vœu sur une étoile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment réaliser un vœu ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _To wish upon a star_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Aino Minako, Hino Rei  
>  **Genre :** humour/amour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « miracles de la foi » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shōjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (o9 mars ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** manga-verse, sans doute vers le milieu à la fin de la série  
>  **Notes :** et à tout hasard je rappelle que la personnalité de Rei est différente dans le manga et dans l’anime et que je me base sur la première.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 555

« Je ne comprends pas. Je suis pourtant une fille formidable. Pourquoi je n’arrive pas à trouver l’amour ?  
\- Pourquoi viens-tu me demander ça à moi ? »  
(Parce qu’Usagi file le parfait amour avec Mamoru et ne saurait pas l’aider, que Makoto se lamenterait elle aussi, qu’Ami... chercherait une réponse scientifique et ça n’est pas du tout au goût de Minako. Rei ? n’est pas qualifiée pour répondre à sa complainte, mais elle reste sa meilleure amie.)

« Bon. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? Un conseil sur le genre de garçon que tu es censée draguer ?  
\- Même pas.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, moi, que tu me remontes un peu le moral ! »

Le regard de Rei en dit long : elle trouve qu’une telle affaire n’en vaut pas la peine.

Ou que tu aies une brillante idée.

« Bon. Un conseil, alors, pour toi directement, par pour « eux ». »

Tout est affaire de croyance. Si tu y crois assez fort, si tu y mets assez du tien, tu obtiendras ce que tu veux.  
\- Si tu t’en donnes les moyens et si tu fais assez d’efforts, c’est-à-dire ?  
\- C’est un des corollaires, oui. La simple foi ne fait pas tout.  
\- Mais tu dis qu’elle est nécessaire.  
\- Forcément : si tu pars battue d’avance, comment espères-tu que ton souhait puisse se réaliser ?  
\- Y’a pas de miracles, quoi.  
\- ...Tout dépend de ce que tu qualifies de miracle.  
\- Mouais. Je préfère ne pas te demander ce que toi tu qualifies de miracle, alors. »

Rei officie au temple Hikawa, fréquente une école catholique et se bat en temps que Guerrière Sailor ; elle est bien placée pour savoir que le panthéon shinto, le dieu des Soeurs et même Éternelle Sailor Moon ça fonctionne à peu près de la même manière : c’est la croyance humaine qui supporte les dieux et la magie. Sans fidèles, ils n’existent pas, et ne peuvent sûrement pas accomplir de miracles.  
(« Bien sûr, fait Minako acide : si personne n’est là pour les constater, comment les appeler miracles de toute façon ?  
\- Tu philosophes, maintenant ? »)

Minako a tout essayé ; les talismans, prier devant au autel ou à sa fenêtre devant une étoile, la fameuse étoile du Berger, en fait la planète Vénus, s’adresser directement à la déesse de l’amour dont elle porte le nom...

« Faites qu’un garçon tombe dans mes bras ne te mènera à rien. Crois en toi d’abord.  
\- Je suis formidable, je veux qu’on me remarque en conséquence ! c’est mieux ? »

Rei soupire. Reprendre confiance en soi, pour Minako, ressemble dangereusement à avoir carrément une trop haute opinion d’elle-même.  
Mais bon, sa bonne humeur et sa flamme retrouvées font plaisir à voir. Une Minako transformée en loque au bord de pleurnicher, même pour quelques heures, ça n’est pas beau à voir.  
Ça lui est déjà arrivé de perdre courage, oui, quand ses pouvoirs ne répondaient plus ; ça lui est arrivé de s’effondrer (brièvement) sur un amour impossible, mais ça seul Artémis le sait.

Et puis voilà, c’est passé. Sa résolution est revenue, plus forte que jamais :

« Bon. Ben. Rei !  
\- Oui ?  
\- Tu veux bien qu’on sorte ensemble ? »


	5. Des vies si différentes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et un point commun plus important que tout le reste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des vies si différentes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Sailor Moon, manga  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** ’Sailor Mars’ Hino Rei/’Sailor Venus’ Aino Minako, mention de Haruka/Michiru  
>  **Genre :** relationship study  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** o5, « _opposites attract_ » pour Femslash February (les contraires s'attirent)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Rei n’a plus de mère depuis des années et s’est fâchée avec son père. Elle s’est fâchée avec tous les hommes, sauf son grand-père. Elle est riche, elle est distinguée, elle est sombre et calme. Elle remplit ses devoirs de prêtresse avec une profonde spiritualité. Elle n’a besoin de personne, mais se dévoue à sa mission et accepte l’aide de camarades sans sourciller. 

Ses camarades incluent Minako. Elle la respecte malgré leurs grandes différences de caractère. Minako a la spontanéité, la joie de vivre qui lui manque. 

Minako vient d’un foyer de classe moyenne très ordinaire et s’entend mal avec sa mère. Elle est vive, populaire parmi ses camarades de classe, et toujours prête à s’enticher du premier beau garçon qui passe, tant pis si elle sait à l’avance que ça se finira mal. Elle rêve d’une idol et de chanter à pleine voix devant un parterre de fans subjuguées. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans ses amies. 

Et Rei fait partie de ces amies auxquelles elle tient plus que tout. Rei a cette grâce particulière qu’elle admire et à laquelle elle ne peut qu’aspirer. 

Leur point commun, c'est qu'elles étaient guerrières, et vierges jurées. Amour ou mission, il fallait choisir, et elles avaient toutes les deux décidé que leur mission passait d’abord. Rei refoula soigneusement ses sentiments, puis sa tristesse. Minako, au contraire, finit par laisser éclater son dépit. Pourquoi les deux ne seraient donc jamais compatibles ?

Puis Haruka et Michiru leur montrèrent qu’elles pouvaient non seulement concilier amour et mission, mais en plus les faire se compléter. Sailor Uranus et Sailor Neptune pouvaient être encore plus fortes ensemble. Alors Pourquoi pas elles aussi ?

Sailor Mars et Sailors Venus, côte à côte, accomplissent des miracles. Et Rei et Minako, en secret, sont le miracle l’une de l’autre.


End file.
